


Remus Lupin Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Chocolate Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff prompt for Remus: being there for him after a rough full moon, bringing him his favorite comfort foods and cuddling. Lazy domestic stuff always makes me so happy

Y/N smiled as she played with one of her boyfriend’s unruly locks. Remus didn’t believe her whenever she said that she thought his hair looked better than Sirius’s. Sirius’s dark hair fell in disarray like some perfect wind had swirled it. Remus, however, had this horrible habit of running his hands through his hair, unsettling curls that would have otherwise fallen into a nice arrangement. There had been more than one time when Remus had come back from studying only for Y/N to pull him aside to fix his hair, giggling all the while.

Y/N giggled at the memory of the many cowlicks she had settled.

“What on earth is so funny this early in the morning?” Remus murmured, not opening his eyes. It had been a particularly bad night for him. He had forgotten to take his potion, after months of vigilantly taking it, so the transformation had been particularly painful. Y/N had locked him in their basement, charming it so that he couldn’t break out. After the moon set, she had went in and cleaned him up, dressing his wounds and helping him to bed. They had fallen asleep right as the sun began to rise.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” She said as she removed her hand from his hair.

“I’ve been awake for a while.” Remus said with a sigh. “I just didn’t feel like moving.” He cracked an eye open to look at her. “You didn’t have to stop, you now.”

“Stop what?” Y/N asked in confusion.

“Playing with my hair.” Remus said with a yawn, “I was almost asleep again when you laughed.”

Remus’s eye slid shut as Y/N’s hand returned to his hair. He sighed deeply as he relaxed deeper into the pillow.

Y/N waited until he had fallen asleep again to get out of their bed. The clock on the wall said the time was half past noon. Which meant when Remus did wake up again, he was going to be starving.

She worked as quietly as possible, careful not to bang any bowls or to drop any pans. After she put the pan in the oven, she felt two arms wrap around her.

“What are you making?” Remus murmured against her skin, his nose nuzzling the hair at the nape of her neck.

“Chocolate chip scones.” Y/N answered as she turned in his embrace. “Your favorite.”

Remus smiled as he cradled her face in his hands. “Thank you. For everything. I know it can’t be easy, being with someone like me.”

“An incredibly handsome man who overworks himself and undervalues his existence?” Y/N said as she playfully poked his stomach.

Remus rolled his eyes. “I was talking about a werewolf.”

“I think your self worth issues and late nights at the office are harder to deal with than your furry little problem.” Y/N said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Remus just shook his head. “At any rate, you are the best thing that has ever been in my life and I want you to know that I love you very much.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Mooney.” Y/N said cheekily. She pulled away and opened the oven. She took the pan out and set it on the stove. “These need to cool for a little while before we can eat them.”

“Are there any spells you could use to speed up the process?” Remus asked.

“There might be, but I can think of something we could do while we wait.” Y/N said as she took Remus’s hand.

“What do you have in mind?” Remus asked, his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

“We are going to get back into bed and you are going to cuddle the shit out of me.” Y/N said as she led him back to their room.

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.” Remus said, sarcasm coloring his voice.

“Shut up and get on the bed, Lupin.” Y/N said as she flopped down on the center of their quilt.

Remus smiled as he gently laid down next to her, pulling her against him. He buried his face in her neck and sighed. Laying there, with Y/N in his arms, he forgot all his troubles for a while. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep for the third time that day was how lucky he was to be alive.


	2. Merry Christmas, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request a Lupin x Reader fic? Lots of Christmas fluffiness... like maybe their first Christmas together? I'm sorry I suck at this! I love your blog!

Y/N sighed deeply as she buried herself deeper into the covers. It was very early, if the sunlight, or lack thereof, was any indication. Not to mention cold as hell, which is probably what had woken her up. She had almost fallen asleep again when a sudden revelation made woke her up.

It was Christmas. But not just Christmas, it was the first Christmas that she would spend with her boyfriend, Remus. They had been dating for a while, since before they graduated Hogwarts, but this would be there first well and true Christmas together in their home. 

Y/N slowly sat up and looked over at the man beside her. He took himself so seriously most of the time, but he looked so peaceful in his sleep. She gently removed herself from the covers, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor.

She went carefully to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. She had almost finished when Remus walked in. 

“What the hell are you doing up so early?” He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Do you not know what day it is?” Y/N laughed as she turned off the stove. “It’s Christmas.”

Remus made a noise of acknowledgment before reaching for a mug. As Y/N plated their breakfast, he made them both hot cocoa. 

“Merry, Christmas, love.” He said as he kissed her head and sat down. They ate in peaceful silence, still waking up a bit. 

When the last bite was eaten, Y/N picked up both plates and put them in the sink before grabbing Remus’s hands. 

“Time for presents!” She said excitedly as she pulled him into the living room. She picked up the first one and handed it to him. 

He opened it to reveal a dark green jumper. “You know I’m a Gryffindor, right?” He asked, teasing her slightly.

“Firstly, there is nothing wrong with Slytherin, they have just had some questionable people come through their house.” Y/N said, “Secondly, we have graduated. And lastly, I thought it would look pretty with your eyes, so there.” She finished, booping his nose. 

“You makes valid points.” He laughed as he slipped it over his head. “I love it.” 

They exchanged the rest of their gifts before deciding they were still a little tired. They crawled back into bed, cuddling beneath the covers. Y/N smiled and pressed kisses all over his face. Remus wrinkled his nose at her onslaught of affection, but couldn’t stop a smile from softening his face. He cupped her face and pulled her close, gently pressing his lips to hers. 

“I love you.” He said, breaking the kiss. 

“I love you, too.” She sighed as she snuggled close to him. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
